


Mirror, Mirror

by HelenofTroy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of the new powers  of Adalind Schade, and their relationship with his mother, Catherine, who will be with her, now, even guiding her mind, her actions, and her protection over their children as his hexenbiest´s spirit..would be a very powerful weapon for Adalind Schade, my fav character on "Grimm"<br/>Maybe all the love that we can not realize between Catherine Schade on "Grimm" & her daughter  someday we can feel it, through the magic. Ok i can not denny that i have been re-watching all the scenes with Catherine Schade, mother of Adalind Schade, and she was an incredible but very cruel Hexenbiest, whom Kelly Burkhardt killed by need, but i find her character so misterious, beautiful and smart, being even the Sean Renard´s lover, that i thought in Adalind after the 4X20 driking to her mother just for get a cure for Juliette Silverton when she was a crazy Hexenbiest out of control. And i just thought in something...the powers coming back to Adalind Schade again, but maybe this just will strengthen his bond with Nick. Catherine Schade the woman who inhereted to Adalind all her amazing Wesen Knowledge and her dazzling beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> "Tell me mirror who is the most beautiful mother in this kingdom"?

Adalind looked her face again in the mirror of her mother, the little jewel that she was keeping of her such time ago, in her bag always.  
The changes yet were not visibles for them, because not even were visibles for herself. This time, the hexenbiest had clamied her old body in a different way. And inside of her not just there was her own hexenbiest, but another too. Because Adalind´s original being did not came alone, but accompanied by another shadow, the spirit calm and sweet of Catherine, her mother dead. Adalind never would forget the day that her powers had came to her, in such amazing way. 

Was while the night of the first friday of March, the 4th, when the woman named once "Juliette" had came to her life as "Eve" the Meisner´s killer machine, the evil one who let the Royals take Diana and later killed the Nick´s mother, Kelly, the only real woman who cared something by Diana and had fought by her, giving her own life, and who in only two days made more for her than her true mother, Catherine ever in the Adalind´s whole life. 

The cold coming of Eve to Nick´s home had been unpredictable, cold and grisly. The new Juliette´s powers went beyond all imagination possible. 

Adalind was sleeping to Kelly, tired of such crying in the park feeling a pain in his little belly , calmed now after his warm bath, asleep between his mother arms, and her soft song "My dear angel, i´m with you  
sleep with my love,  
sleep with my light,  
sleep with my soul  
protecting you"..that was the only lubally that Adalind yet remembered of his mother, Catherine. Why she would have been so hard with her in the past? Catherine was absolutelly ambitious but her love by Sean blinded to her such, that never pardoned his fails. Her past was there near, Adalind though and a tear scaped of one of her blue eyes, over the baby´s pants. Kelly smiled in that moment, without open his green Nick´s eyes, and Adalind looking his son, smiled as well and said aloud:

-When Diana come back, all will be perfect, my baby-she said.  
Then, the terrible whistle. Adalind ran impaired to the screen, Trubel couldn´t to be, she said that Meisner would have her two days out. she not even could come to sleep this night.  
-Who will be? -said Adalind, when her eyes descended to the screen and saw to Meisner, with a blond child in his arms. 

-Oh Diana! Diana!-Adalind opened the door, while she pressed her hands impatiently. His daughter, after all this time! with Meisner, he always had been a good man. 

But was when the elevator hardly was opening when this happened, when she felt the shadow, his Hexenbiest coming. 

-Oh my Sweet One, my Dear Child-a warm wind with life own camed from his own flesh pushed back and knocked her on the table, while she falled, feeling not pain at all, but a a strange relief in the middle of her chest, almost if someone would be pressing her stomach, Adalind hardly could listen anything more than the hexenbiest voice that befelled her.  
-Mum...are you there? -Adalind asked with his open closed, her white sweter was full of stranges pearls that seemed lost in the air.  
-I am, my sweet one, my dear daughter, thanks to your Mirror, the mirror that you yet keeps , the same one that i gave you in the past-the Catherine´s voice was almost lost, far...Adalind believed in a first moment, that all was being an hallucination, not real, but the image of her mother was not in froint her eyes, but inside her-you called me when you used my powers for something good, Adalind, for that i have came to advice you, be careful with her, Don´t trust in the same whom you tried help once, because anyone is watching what i can feel, and what i can feel, she´s here, don´t believe in her, because she´s the same..-Adalind touch her face but she did not woge, and never will come back to do that, she learnt , while someone inside the elevator was trying to open the doors-the Catherine´s voice ruled in her head, and Adalind knew the bitter truth "Don´t trust in her" . The person who was in the elevator trapped was not Meisner with Diana, but was Eve. 

Adalind then extended her hand, & felt the power Hexenbiest again, and two white shadows born from her, and held the door the enough time. Both hexenbiest screamed, and then she looked to Kelly´s craddle, feeling all the faith and the strenght of her son in her, in some amazing way. She closed her eyes, and thought in the kiss that Nick had give to her, just before left their home for go to Europe, in all the things that he had promissed to her, Adalind felt the courage of his love by his son, her only reason for living, and felt the warm of Nick´s eyes over her every time that he was looking her. The Grimm was absolutelly in love with her, and she knew that. Adalind, as the phoenix had reborn from her ashes, her own pain. She had the true power, she was the mother, she was the Nick´s woman, she was the friend, she was a normal person now with special abilities, for make the good, not the evilness anymore. The evilness can not touch her, just the light, because she had been her election. 

For that, Adalind did not have fear, and she said to the two Hexenbiest, the herself own, and to her mother´s spirit :  
-Let her in. Juliette and I have unfinished business.

The two hexenbiest screamed "Don´t trust in her"...while Adalind opened with her eyes the door, and Eve entered in the room. 

-Well, great abilities you have-said Eve, entering, cold and robotic-i always knew that the hexenbiest would come to you. 

-Yes, you know a lot-Adalind said-i have seen your telekinesis trick, you've learned it of Diana, my daughter?

Juliette was dressed with a black leather dress, down to her feet, and two also black boots, while his head was crowned with a pink wig. Eve looked the Adalind´s bunker with a twisted and fast look. 

-Your daughter?-asked Eve to Adalind, without look at her, looking the room, when his look stoped in the craddle. 

-Yes, Juliette, the daughter that you stole me, Diana when you killed to Nick´s mum, Kelly -said Adalind, keeping his nerves. Have been so easy control her news powers, her desire was the source of her power. Two Hexenbiest were inside her own skin, inside her own soul. Catherine and Adalind´s joined. Two powers, two witches, two mothers. Was in that moment when Adalind understood how is the heart who rule to every being, Wesen or not. 

She in the past had worked for the darkness, the enough time. For that her own hexenbiest was devouring her real life, and for that she lost Diana . But now all was clear. the life gave to her a new chance and she won´t let it go, not withot fight. 

-My name is Eve-insisted Juliette-i dont´know to Juliette. I bring a message for you. 

Eve was static, looking to Adalind´s eyes, privated of all human feeling, she was like a robot, but maybe for the rest of people not for Adalind and not even for Catherine. 

-No, your name always will be Juliette-said a voice strange around Eve, who by first time in a lot of time turned around, not with fear but maybe with doubts....  
Adalind smiled while saw how Juliette pointed with her hand the Kelly´s craddle.  
-This power...is of your son? -asked to Adalind without move, and then Adalind faced her, like she had done in the past. 

-No talk about my son, don´t threaten my son, not even look at him, he´s nothing to do with you, Eve-Adalind asked demanding. The two mothers again called to Juliette. 

-Juliette...-then Juliette woged, and moved the elevator not getting that. Those voices were of Hexenbiest, and she had failed to deceive Adalind. Eve roared, with all her strenght, while the two Hexebiest sorrounded her too, Eve turned around and moved her hand, butall to no availed. 

Eve threw four chairs that were left standing and all the boats from the shelves of the kitchen, while Adalind closed her eyes, and her Hexebiest pulled Eve out inside the elevator.  
-What kind of dark magic are you using? Your alliance with the Grimm is not good, the Hadrian Wall won´t forgive your betrayal.  
-I will let know a message for you, Juliette, because you can not lie to me. Never, never touch to my son or my daughter, i will recover her very soon, and you won´t can make anything, i know who you are, we know who you are. 

Then Juliette tried let of Woge, but something did not let her .  
-Arrrr, Arrr-he Eve´s ears began to bleed, while the two shadows whites sorronded her, "Anything, anything"-they repeated once, two, three times....while Eve Will shout "You, will fall " 

Adalind concentrated remained her energy, with her two arms open, While Eve went away almost dissapearing in the air, without stop of Woge, screaming of pain.  
-I know who you are -Adalind said, but this time, her voice was not her human voice, but her hexenbiest´s, while all the bunker shook. 

-Mother, come now with me-said Adalind without woge-i will show you something. 

Adalind closed the door, and went to her bed, the same bed that already had shared with Nick in their night of love before her leaving. The mirror of her mother was there, and the white shadow was over it. 

-Mirror , Mirror who is the most beautiful mother?-Adalind asked looking to him-those were the words that her mother, Catherine had said to her when she was only a child as Diana would be now, of 2, the fews times that Catherine had spent with her , while her childhood so weird.  
Adalind yet remembered how his mother gave to her once this mirror, small but beautiful and shad said to her:

-This is a magic mirror, my beautiful daughter, i´m a witch, the most beautiful.  
-Like in Snow White, mother? - had asked the little blonde child Adalind  
-Yes like the fairytale, my daughter, and we´ll make a blood oath, when you need me in the future, my Hexenbiest will be in the yours, and both will be the same, both will rule what your heart desire.  
His mother had cute her little finger, and the same , and bright as a pearl, she had said the words "mirror, mirror who is the most beautiful mother"?  
-You, mama, only you!-had said Adalind, embracing her mother. 

And now....after twenty six years she yet was remembering that moment.  
The mirror, the magic mirror. Adalind was dazzling with her mother, even now, her mother was there, always perfect, always perfect when she was alive, such was her endless lovers list. 

So, Adalind took her mirror, little and white with handle glass, it was a mirror of the middle ages, just for witches. The last Catherine Schade´s possesion. Adalind felt like the shadow sorrounded the Kelly´s craddle and stayed there, quiet. Only she and any Grimm could see her. Yes, she was a witch´s dead shadow, but always would be protecting Kelly. Catherine would be Kelly´s shadow forever. The child would be a Grimm with the hexenbiest shadow over him, and her same power....even much more than the same Diana. Diana, was her only thought...she would tell to Nick when he would come back....not by the phone. 

Adalind was worried by Eve anyway. And When Nick came back, with suceful, after get his egyptian knife of the Grimm knights, she told him everything. His eyes were confused in the begginning. 

-Eve was here? -he asked, angry full of rage-she touch Kelly? i will kill her. 

-No, Nick. Kelly has her own protector.  
Then was when Nick looked for his son craddle and was the Catherine´s shadow, in silence, sorrounding the craddle.  
-Rest now, mother-she said-the most beautiful mother of this world-she said, tenderly, while the Hexenbiest was inside to Adalind´s body.  
-Adalind, your powers came back?-Nick asked while she said a weak "yes". 

And Nick touched her face, without one only change....not Woge.  
Nick did not say anything and embraced Adalind, in silence. 

-You have two hexenbiest-Adalind said-next to you, sure do you want see them?  
-I need see them-Nick asked kneeling to Adalind´s feets.  
Then Adalind forced her Woge, and let the Hexenbiest get out....who screamed when they get away of Adalind´s breath.....  
Nick stayed there, next to Adalind, while Adalind said with her human voice...."he´s the man who i love, don´t be scared mother, the Grimm Walks with me, as you said to me once that one day a powerful man would do that". The second shadow white , touch Nick´s head, almost with love....

The first contact of Nick and Catherine´s spirit inside Adalind was not paceful, yes for him, not for Catherine, who lost in the black Grimm´s eyes, almost dissapear, when Nick looked to Adalind´s face and his eyes turned in green again, was when Catherine touched the little mirror and dissapeared inside Adalind, who opened her eyes again. 

-Are you ok, Adalind? -Nick asked with fear.  
-Yes i´m , this is the way that my powers came back to me, Nick-said Adalind.  
-You know what Stefania said to me once? That i was the Grimm who walks with the Witch-Nick answered to her with surprise.  
-Those were my mother´s words-said Adalind approaching next to the craddle where Kelly was sleeping, paceful-she said that one day i would find a great man who would walk with me.  
Adalind turned back her face for look Nick, but he was next to her!!!  
Then she did not say nothing more. The Grimm kissed her, passionately.  
-I ´m that man. you have found him already-Nick promissed taking her hand, while the White shadow again came back and stayed next to the craddle again, while the mirror was brighting in the Nick & Adalind´s bed Adalind told all that to Rosalee in the next day and the words of Rosalee were clear "You must write all this in the Grimm Chronicles, you are the first Witch in have two. i remember when you told me that your powers would come back in an unpredictable way, but this is the best way, Adalind, your mother has given to you a new chance again after all" And Adalind thought that Rosalee as always was ok, "you are like the godess Athenea, always so wiser, Rosalee"-said Rosalee while Nick was writing, very worried to their words and Monroe was showing to him a new book of Grimm where their story would be written by first time. 


End file.
